


The new Dawn

by Legend25



Category: Frieza Yamcha
Genre: Frieza - Freeform, M/M, Yamcha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legend25/pseuds/Legend25
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBS or any of the characters.Summary: Alternate Reality
Relationships: Frieza/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 2





	The new Dawn

The brilliant crimson color of the golden sunlight was welcoming the small village of the 16th century. In those days… there are many tales that are waiting to be told and to be feared. One of these are mostly just a myth or maybe even urban for such a small town of that time. Anyway, Yamcha was a poor but a happy young man. He sold what he grew every single day and he was without blemishes, flawless in his behavior, strong with his conduct and carefree for his attitude. On top of all that, he was a sight to behold. One of the most handsome men that ever lived in this world.  
Unfortunately, what woman would ever want a poor guy like him? No title, no money, no home… just a shed, and no decent work. His parents have died a long time ago. Everything he owned was the old house with a small farm. That was the only means of his survival and living. And the times… they didn’t seem to go better for everyone, even worse. The ones who had a lot, started to own less, and the ones who already had less… now owned nothing.  
The bad weather and the industrialization had their way into people’s lives. That is why many decided to move out, find some better place for a living and the ones who didn’t have the luxury of ever leaving this place… had to stay. With already so little people, Yamcha could hardly feed himself anymore. He can not think of ever having someone to share the life with. How can he leave? He has no enough money for travelling and what about his farm? It was the whole fortune for him and yet… no one even consider to buy it because it was really small and impractical because of the steep and high heights of the space. Today he was getting back to his home with very little money, almost none. Enough only for one meal. When he returned, he sat down on his rusty chair, deeply indulged in his own thoughts, not even trying to eat what he prepared.  
Some soup and moldy bread. He was twiddling with his spoon in the hot mixture that was getting cold from not eating and with so many stars in it. One candle, flickering slowly on the night breeze, was burning out. Until he didn’t get himself engulfed entirely in the darkness. Without the Moon… he would find himself in the complete dark. He started to cry. He just wanted out of this miserable existence of his… just… to be free, happy and not so hungry… filled without a worry every single day. All of a sudden, the snake slithered between his legs. He blinked. In the moonlight, the snake’s eyes are glowing. He heard the words.  
\- Do you want to be fed with lush delicacies?  
\- Yes! – he was out of his mind.  
\- Do you want – such a raspy voice – to have a nice bed, soft sheets?  
\- Yes! – tears are flowing down his face.  
\- Do you want to do anything just to have a bath?  
\- Oh, yes!  
\- Are you ready… to submit?  
Suddenly, he washed away his tears. To whom?  
\- I asked you something…  
\- Who, who are you?  
The creature of the dark has transformed. Hidden in the darkness, only scarlet eyes are shining.  
\- I can give you, offer you… the freedom you want.  
\- And in return?  
\- Allow me to conquer your body and enslave your soul.  
Yamcha swallowed hard. What is this all about? His head is swirling. He could feel the tip of the tail on his calves. He is frozen.  
\- No.  
\- Then, you are ready… to starve? Without even trying to change? To fight for a change!?  
\- No, I mean – he stood up – I don’t want to…  
\- What?  
\- What are you going to do with me? What do you want!?  
\- Come to me and I will show you – he said with the evil in his voice. Such an infernal, devilish and diabolical sound of the tongue.  
\- Will you – he started fidgeting with his words – be gentle?  
The demon is getting excited… Finally, Yamcha is caving in.  
\- All you want under or above this sky. Just… be MINE!  
He nodded.  
\- Lead me.  
With that said, he followed thoroughly the modified snake that has transformed back in its basic form. At the end of the village, he went through the invisible portal. He was still in his own surroundings, except that he was not and there was no turning back. His heart was beating harshly in his chest.  
\- Welcome, my little one – he frantically turned around, only to stumble in the bulky, strong muscles of the creature’s body.  
He was encircled and covered. The hot breath was suffocating him with the wet and delicate mouth. He tried to get away, but to no avail. He was freed only when the being wanted him to be. Then, when he was at a safe distance, the Sun was already on the horizon and he could analyze the full glory of the Demon.  
\- God, you are so beautiful.  
\- Oh, my dear, my dear Yamcha… there is no God. Only me!  
Yamcha sat down, while the reptilian being approached him.  
\- What now?  
\- Now? – he put his forehead close to Yamcha’s.  
\- Yeah – he is dazzled by the demon’s eyes.  
\- Now we have a new life to explore together filled with – he kissed him with so much care – honey and milk with velvet feathers of silk.  
Yamcha fulfilled his tears with happiness. Utterly surrendering himself to this being that craved and longed for him for so many years, since the birth of conception, until now … he can confirm, at last…  
\- I have you ALL to myself… Forever.  
The young man… shivered… The electrifying signals are sent coursing through his blood and veins of lust.

I take good care of you.  
You care for me.  
I love you, I protect you, I cherish you, I indulge you.  
In return, you give me all.  
That is right, all mine, all to myself.

Taken.


End file.
